1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an extruded, continuous feed flexible drip rail for use on the edge of a roof.
2. Background Art
Drip rails are commonly installed at the edge of a roof in order to prevent water from rain or melting snow from leaking under the edge of the shingles or other roofing material. When shingles, rolled roofing, or even the more modern single ply roofing materials are installed on a structure a slight vacuum is formed along the perimeter of the roof between the roofing material and the underlying structure. This small vacuum tends to suck water into the small space between the roofing material and the roof structure in a process known as capillary action. In order to prevent capillary action a drip rail is commonly installed along the perimeter of the roof.
Drip rails are typically "L" shaped, with a first leg extending underneath the edge of the shingle parallel to the slope of the roof, and a second leg extending downwardly along the fascia. A portion of the first leg forms a ledge or overhang which extends past the edge of the roof, so that most water droplets will collect at the end of the ledge and fall to the ground. The downwardly extending leg typically terminates in a small outwardly extending protrusion or lip, which causes any remaining moisture from the roof to flow away from the fascia and collect at the edge of the lip, where the water eventually drips harmlessly to the ground.
Drip rails are commonly formed from extruded aluminum in standard lengths, with 10 foot sections being the most common. Unfortunately, the prior art drip rails have a number of drawbacks. First, when two sections of drip rail placed together the seam between the adjacent sections becomes an avenue for capillary action. A common solution is to apply caulk or other sealants to each seam, which greatly increases material costs as well as installation time. Second, the legs of the "L" shaped section are rigid and fixed relative to one another, and therefore unless the angle between the legs matches the angle between the roof and the fascia the legs create a gap between the drip rail and the fascia. This gap becomes a collection point for moisture and dirt and can even create a convenient nesting area for insects. Finally, the long rigid sections of drip rail are difficult to transport and install and are easily damaged during handling.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved drip rail that is flexible enough to be stored and shipped on a roll and which can be applied in a continuous section thereby eliminating the seam between adjacent sections. There also exists a need for a drip rail that has moveable legs to enable the drip rail to conform to the angle of any roof.